Ephémère rencontre
by yuki-604
Summary: Une femme, dont la vie est en jeu, cours pour sauver sa vie. Au moment où elle se croit perdue, un évènement apparemment anodin va changer sa vie...  One-shot, TRÈS léger Sasu-Saku.


Un petit one-shot sur un très léger Sasu-Saku. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Éphémère rencontre.**

Je cours. Je cours. Je cours encore et encore.

Depuis combien de temps ? Cinq, dix, quinze minutes ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je cours. Le temps n'a pas sa place dans ma course.

Mes jambes brûlent, je peux m'effondrer à tout moment. Mes poumons sont en feu, chaque inspiration est une torture, chaque expiration l'enfer. Mais je continue. Je cours.

Car ce qui est plus fort que la souffrance que me cause ma course effrénée, c'est la peur. C'est elle qui me pousse en avant, elle qui me donne des ailes.

Et ce qui motive cette peur ? Ce sont les bruits de pas. Ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, qui m'ont emboité le pas dès que j'ai quitté le périmètre sécurisé du jardin de ma cousine.

Quand j'avais réalisé qu'on me suivais, j'avais pivoté sur mes talons pour faire face à l'inconnu. C'était un homme sale, aux habits crasseux, aux cheveux gras et qui empoisonnait l'air à dix pas avec son haleine de chacal. Chacune des pores de sa peau exsudait l'alcool, ce que confirmait ses yeux injectés de sang et fous, roulant dans leurs orbites. Je n'avais pas flanché. Il m'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises de me faire accoster et je savais qu'avec ce genre d'individus, montrer de la résistance, et surtout n'afficher aucune peur suffisait à les faire battre en retraite. En général.

Car cette fois-ci, j'avais eu beau regarder l'homme en face, river mes yeux aux siens, rien n'y avait fait. Il avait continué à avancer vers moi. Un début d'appréhension m'avait noué le ventre mais j'avais continué à ne rien montrer. Quand il m'avais attrapé durement le bras, je lui avais sèchement ordonné de me lâcher. Il n'avait pas obéi, se contentant de sourire, d'un sourire carnassier et avide, ses prunelles emplies d'un désir fou.

La panique m'avait alors submergée. D'un mouvement brusque et inattendu, je lui avais enfoncé mon coude dans le thorax puis, profitant de l'effet de surprise, m'étais dégagée et avais commencé à courir. Fort heureusement, j'avais toujours refusé de porter ces instruments de torture communément appelés «talons-aiguilles», autrement il est fort probable que je n'aurais pas fait dix pas. Mais mes semelles plates me permirent de courir. A ma grande déception, l'homme s'était vite ressaisit et m'avait poursuivie. Je ne devais mon avance miraculeusement préservée qu'au noir profond de la nuit, qui empêchait mon agresseur de me voir, le contraignant à se repérer au bruit de mes pas.

Mais les ténèbres représentaient également un handicap pour moi et je m'étais rapidement retrouvée à courir dans des rues inconnues et étroites, dans lesquelles j'avais eu beau époumoner en attente d'une aide quelconque sans que personne ne se montre. Je m'étais finalement tue, préférant épargner mon souffle.

Et depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de courir. Je me dirige au hasard dans les rues, sans savoir où je vais. Peut-être que je tourne en rond.

Je prie. Beaucoup. Je prie sans cesse, j'implore le seigneur qu'il me délivre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de cet épouvantable cauchemar. Si seulement je n'avais pas insisté pour rentrer seule, si seulement j'avais mis ma fierté de côté et laissé le majordome de ma richissime cousine m'appeler un véhicule, je serais déjà rentrée chez moi, dans mon misérable appartement.

J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Mais je continue à courir. La seule chose que je souhaite en cet instant, c'est réussir à semer ce malade.

Mais j'ai beau me démener, pousser mes forces jusqu'à leurs extrêmes limites, je sais que mon agresseur gagne du terrain. Je sens presque son halètement sur ma nuque. Dans un dernier et inattendu élan de désespoir, procuré par la terreur sans nom qui habite mon corps et mon âme, je m'élance en avant.

Mes pieds sont un incendie, chaque pas envoi une douloureuse décharge le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sens les pavés défiler sous mes talons.

Puis en un instant, tout bascule : Là où aurait du se trouver un énième carreau de pierre, il ne reste qu'un petit trou, dans lequel mes orteils se prennent, précipitant ma fin. Je me sens tomber. Mon corps heurte brutalement le sol dur et froid et, finalement, mon corps me trahit : Impossible de me relever, mes jambes me semblent moulées dans du plomb. M'écorchant les coudes je me met à ramper dans le fol espoir de m'échapper.

J'entends mon poursuivant ricaner, il à arrêté de courir, il me sait perdue. Dans la rue silencieuse, on n'entend plus que le bruit de ses pas pendant qu'il s'avance dans ma direction et le froissement de mes vêtements contre le pavé dans ma vaine tentative de fuite. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction : J'entr'aperçois sa silhouette sombre qui se détache de la voute étoilée que je perçois entre les hauts bâtiments. C'est la dernière nuit que je verrais. Je vais mourir, je le sais. Je vois sa main se lever puis je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir cette main brune s'approcher, agripper, me trainer dans une ruelle éloignée...

Étrangement, cette main ne me touche pas. Surprise, je desserre les paupières. Au début ma vue est floue, j'ai l'impression qu'un voile blanc s'est posé devant mes yeux. Puis tout s'éclaircit et j'écarquille les yeux : Entre moi et l'agresseur, une silhouette s'est dressée. D'une main ferme, l'inconnu à bloqué le poignet de mon poursuivant qui, stupéfait, fixe mon sauveur d'un air stupide, la bouche grande ouverte. Il y a dans l'air une tension indescriptible, l'air est lourd, je n'ose pas bouger. Dans cette atmosphère, la petite brise de vent frais qui nous parvient soudain est la bienvenue. Ce petit courant d'air fait voler mes cheveux et le bas du long manteau noir de l'inconnu, qui vient effleurer mon genou endoloris.

L'ivrogne qui m'a attaquée se décide finalement à parler :

-'Tain, mais t'es qui toi ? Lance-t-il d'un ton agressif sous lequel on sent percer la peur à la silhouette sombre qui n'a pas encore fait un geste.

Le cœur battant, j'attends la réponse de l'inconnu.

-Qu'importe mon nom, déclare finalement mon sauveur.

Il avait une voix masculine, grave et sensuelle à la fois, aux intonations douces, veloutées.

Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

L'inconnu reprend la parole :

-Ce qui compte, c'est que voir une jeune fille essoufflée, à terre, avec un homme menaçant derrière elle, ça fait partie des choses que je ne supporte pas.

Essayant de savoir à qui appartient cette voix si douce à l'oreille, je plisse les yeux, les écarquille, louche... En vain. L'obscurité rend impossible toute vision claire, à ma grande déception.

D'une voix qui à retrouvé toute sa morgue, mon agresseur lance à l'homme qui lui fait face :

-J'me contrefous ce que tu supporte ou pas ! J'ai vu cette gonzesse en premier, elle est à moi!

L'inconnu dût juger qu'il était inutile de discuter avec individu de cette trempe puisqu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Je l'entend pousser un soupir parfaitement audible et magnifique puis il bougea. Si vite que j'eus du mal à percevoir ce qu'il faisait, alors que j'avais les yeux braqué sur lui.

D'un pas sur le côté, il se décale sur la gauche, sans lâcher le poignet de son adversaire qui émit un craquement sonore. L'ivrogne hurle, le poignet probablement cassé. L'homme ne s'arrête pas là : Lâchant le bras désormais inutilisable, il attrape l'homme à la gorge, le forçant à relever la tête et, dans le même mouvement, lui expédie son coude dans le plexus. Son adversaire pousse un grognement de douleur vite étouffé et s'effondre, inanimé. L'inconnu s'accroupit, tâte le cou de l'ivrogne et, apparemment satisfait, se relève se tourne vers moi. La lueur de la lune me permet alors de constater qu'il a une peau très pâle.

Malgré moi, je me met à trembler. L'homme reste un moment immobile puis, se méprenant sur la raison de mes frissons, il ôte sa veste et me la pose sur les épaules. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai réellement froid car la veste me procure une sensation de chaleur bienfaisante. De plus, le vêtement dégage une délicieuse odeur qui me procure des frissons, à tel point que je dois me retenir de renifler le manteau.

Toujours dans l'incapacité de distinguer le visage de mon sauveur, je chuchote timidement :

-Merci...

-Où habite-tu ? Me demande l'homme.

J'aurais pu -j'aurais _**dû**_- me méfier, surtout après ce qui venait de m'arriver, mais je faisais inconsciemment confiance à l'inconnu. Aussi, je répond :

-Sur la place, à côté de l'église.

-Tu sais comment y retourner ?

Je secoue la tête et ajoute inutilement :

-Je me suis perdue en courant.

L'homme reste silencieux un moment.

-Allez va, suis moi, je te raccompagne, finit-il par annoncer.

Il me dépasse et se dirige vers ma droite. Je lui emboite le pas et me met à sa hauteur.

Ni lui ni moi n'échangeons le moindre mot pendant qu'il se dirige sans la moindre hésitation dans les ruelles obscures. Enfin, nous débouchons dans une rue parallèle éclairée par des lampadaires accrochées au mur. Le brusque apport de lumière me fait mal aux yeux et je m'arrête, les paupières plissées. Lorsqu'enfin mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière, je rouvre les paupières et regarde devant moi. L'inconnu s'est arrêté et me regarde, attendant probablement que je me remette en route.

Pour la première fois, je le vois vraiment et sa beauté est telle que j'en ai le souffle coupé :

Comme je l'avais déjà deviné, sa peau est d'une blancheur de porcelaine. Grâce à ça, le noir profond de ses yeux se trouve accentué, de même que ses cheveux de jais, dont quelques mèches rebelles tombent sur son visage d'ange. Ses lèvres fines ont l'air extraordinairement douces et son nez droit a l'air d'avoir été dessiné à l'aide d'une équerre. Son cou porte fièrement sa tête, en un port royal qui lui confère une aura particulière et attirante. Ses épaules sont carrées, mais pas trop, je devine qu'il est extrêmement agile. Son torse, dont les formes sont épousées par sa chemise noire, est finement musclé, son ventre est plat. Ses jambes sont fines, mais musclées également, surtout au niveau du mollet. Il porte un pantalon sombre assez serré, des chaussures noires à semelles bien plates, idéales pour les longues marches. Les manches de sa chemise sont remontées sur ses avants-bras, aussi imberbes et superbes que le reste. Ses longues mains pâles disparaissent élégamment dans les poches avant de son pantalon.

Tout, en lui, est parfait, jusqu'à ses oreilles parfaitement formée.

Je sens que ma bouche s'est ouverte sous le choc et je m'empresse de la refermer avant de le suivre sans rien dire car j'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne parvient pas encore à reconnaître les lieux.

-Maintenant, dis moi, demande soudainement le jeune homme, qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme comme toi faisait dehors toute seule à une heure pareille ? C'est dangereux de ne pas être accompagnée. Tu as eu de la chance que je passe par là.

Quelque chose se resserre en moi. C'est un sujet que j'évite, généralement, et je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de cette faille dans mon âme. Cependant, je ne résiste pas à sa voix infiniment douce qui me donne envie de me confier, enfin, après toutes ces années de silence. Finalement, avant même de m'en rendre compte, je lui raconte tout :

Mon malaise de pauvre face à la fortune de ma cousine, les sermons de mes parents qui me pressent de prendre exemple sur elle car, elle, elle à réussi dans la vie, la pression constante face à mon manque d'argent, la jalousie involontaire et dissimulée que je nourrit honteusement envers ma cousine, la colère que m'avais fait ressentir sa proposition de me faire raccompagner dans sa _luxueuse_ voiture par son _fidèle_ et _très couteux_ majordome, la fierté qui m'avait fait refuser, mon regret quand l'ivrogne m'avais poursuivie...

Il écoute en silence, sans jamais cessé de me diriger dans des rues que je ne cherche même pas à reconnaître, emportée que je suis par mon récit.

Finalement, je me tais et m'aperçois, stupéfaite, que je suis sur la place, près de l'église. Adressant un regard emplis de gratitude vers mon sauveur, je me dirige vers l'immeuble dans lequel je vis.

Alors que je me demande si je dois l'inviter à entrer ou pas, des mots totalement différents s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres :

-Pourrais-je au moins connaître ton nom ?

Il me contemple un instant, l'air de se demander s'il doit accéder à ma requête en satisfaisant ma curiosité. Finalement, il lâche du bout des lèvres :

-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Un grésillement retentit, signe que la porte de l'immeuble est désormais ouverte, mais je n'y prend pas garde. Sasuke, en revanche, semble considérer cela comme un signe et tourne les talons. Je le regarde s'éloigner et, pour la dernière fois, sa voix grave et ensorcelante me parvient :

-Il ne faut pas se brouiller avec sa famille. Jamais. Ne l'oublie pas.

Sur ces étranges et énigmatiques paroles, il s'éloigne davantage et la nuit l'engloutit comme une ombre, l'écho de ses pas s'affaiblissant avant de totalement disparaître.

Je reste un moment plantée sur place, à fixer l'endroit où il est sortit de ma vue.

Dans mon esprit germent quelques vers qui me semblent correspondre à mon éphémère rencontre avec cet ange sombre :

«Un éclair... puis la nuit ! - Fugitive beauté  
Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,  
Ne te verrai-je plus que dans l'éternité ?

Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici ! trop tard ! jamais peut-être !  
Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,  
Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais.» *

_**Fin.**_

* Ce poème n'est pas de moi, mais de Charles Baudelaire - ''A une passante''


End file.
